SOLO UNA NOCHE MÁS
by Darcyi
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que la guerra termino, sin embargo los vencedores que aun permanecen con vida no la han tenido nada facil en especial Peeta, quien pese a sus intentos de volver a tener una vida normal aun sigue pagando por los platos rotos de aquella guerra fría El doctor lo llama daños colaterales, yo simplemente una maldición
1. Chapter 1

_"SOLO UNA NOCHE MÁS"_

 _ **CAPITULO 0**_

Peeta Pov

Abro mis ojos y me quedo observando el techo fijamente, escucho como las gotas de lluvia golpea el techo de la casa mientras el cielo truena, una vez más esas pesadillas que me acechan cada noche hacen acto de presencia recordándome todas aquellas cosas que jamás debo de olvidar; los juegos, el capitolio y los ojos grises de Katniss.

Han pasado cinco años desde que la guerra termino y los distritos luchan por renacer de entre las cenizas, un nuevo estado de gobierno ha nacido y los vencedores que aun permanecemos con vida vivimos aislados de todo aquello que quiera vincularnos con lo que una vez fue el capitolio, yo no necesito ser una pieza más de sus juegos solo lucho por una cosa cada día : _"Tratar de olvidar "._

Parpadeo un par de veces y sé que es inútil no podre conciliar el sueño una vez más este insomnio que no me deja, derrotado me siento en el borde de la cama las sabanas se sienten heladas y mi vista se fija en las gotas que golpean el cristal de la ventana observo como un par de veces relampaguea el cielo, esta vista es simplemente espectacular, sin embargo no tardó mucho en darme cuenta que alguien debe de estarla pasando mal:

-Katniss..- No puedo evitar susurrar su nombre

Hace más de medio año que no nos vemos, yo aún sigo intentando acercarme a ella pero se niega rotundamente a tener contacto con alguien más que no sea el gato de su hermana, ella aun no lo supera no me deja estar a su lado y si somos francos yo aún no puedo estar con cerca, esas pesadillas que cualquiera pensaría solo te asaltan de noche, no se limitan a ser solo eso " _pesadillas_ " para mi puedo estar despierto y confundir mi realidad con la fantasía, el doctor lo llamo "Efecto Colateral", yo simplemente lo llamo por lo que es una maldición que no me dejara en paz hasta el final de mis días.

Resignado dejo escapar un suspiro y dirijo mi vista al reloj de mi costado, 2:45 A.M, demasiado temprano para hornear, me pongo de pie y coloco la prótesis en su lugar me pongo unos pantalones que están doblados en la cabecera de la cama me pongo de pie con el único propósito de ir a un lugar donde puedo plasmas estas pesadillas y olvidarme un rato de la realidad "Mi estudio de pintura " lo único bueno que me dejo el capitolio fue eso, explotaron mi lado artístico como parte de la publicidad de los que una vez fueron los trágicos amantes y no puedo evitar dejar escapar una risita agria " tributos, novios, amantes, prometidos, mutuo y luego de nuevo amigos" eran palabras que simplemente no importaba como lo viera me hacían sentir mal, ácido y hacían renacer en mi un sentimiento de rencor… y odiaba eso, era curioso como a una persona que amaste tanto podrías incluso llegar a intentar arrebatarle la vida ¿ilógico, no?.

Salgo de la habitación con el único propósito de llegar a mi estudio y permanece por un momento en paz, abro la puerta y el olor a pintura fresca inunda mis pulmones, ese aroma que me hace sentir tranquilo, corro las cortinas de la ventanas y observo como la lluvia continua pero esta vez con mayor intensidad simplemente desde aquí se obtiene una vista magnifica , el cuarto tiene un pequeño balcón y la ventana me regala una vista magnifica hasta los bosques que rodean el distrito doce las montañas desde aquí con cada relampagueo puedo verlas tan hermosas, simplemente no puedo esperar al crepúsculo del amanecer que me regalara una vista tan bella y digna de pintar , esa clase de cosas que te hacen mantener la esperanza en la humanidad y creer que no todo es porquería en este mundo de humanos mundanos.

Observo el lienzo y mi mente viaja de nuevo con cada trazo con cada pinceleo solo hago una cosa "Intentar olvidar ",

-Intentar olvidarme de ti Katniss…- dejo el pincel de lado y tomo la franela que tengo en el buro a mi costado y una vez más observo el cuadro que eh terminado, esos ojos ,ese rostro ,la comisura de sus labios, recuerdo todo, todo de ella…

Entonces ese sonido sordo me saca de mis pensamientos, veo el reloj y no pasan de las cinco de la mañana, bajo lo más rápido que puedo del estudio y me dirijo a la puerta principal, sin embargo la vista que me regalan no es para nada agradable, con las ropas empapadas, con el cabello despeinado y con esos ojos tan perturbados como si acabase de ver al mismo diablo:

-Katniss…- es lo único que puedo articular, antes de ver como se desvanece frente a mis ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 1**_

La tomo en brazos y de un portazo cierro la puerta, camino en dirección a la sala de estar dejándola con cuidado en el sillón que esta frente a la chimenea, de inmediato me encargo de hacer el fuego arder y saco unas frazadas del pequeño mueble que está a un costado del sillón donde acosté a Katniss, tomo una toalla y me dispongo a secarla _"esta empapada"_ no puedo evitar pensar, si no me deshago de esa ropa de inmediato va a pescar un resfriado _"ya no somos niños"_ ese pensamiento cruza por mi mente como si de un eco se tratara, trago salida y seco las palmas de mis manos en los jeans, por una razón bastante familiar mis manos han comenzado a sudar, esta mujer sigue avivando en mi esos sentimientos que día a día intento olvidar, subo lo más rápido que puedo a mi habitación y saco unos pantalones holgados y una playera, me dispongo a bajar cuando de nuevo esos recuerdos acechan mi mente confundiéndome, engañándome, torturándome….

Me sostengo fuertemente de la barandija de las escaleras mis nudillos se tornan de un color blanco y dejo caer las prendas por las escaleras, me aferro a lo que es real intentando dejar de lado aquello que no lo es pero ¿Qué es real? Dejo que esos recuerdos espantosos se marchen, desaparezcan, que la ira en mi interior se calme, dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro y observo mi alrededor, puedo ver el crepúsculo del amanecer asomarse por la ventana ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en trance?, recuerdo que Katniss, estaba empapada, inmediatamente tomo las prendas que hacía unos minutos que parecieron horas había dejado escapar por las escaleras y bajo a toda velocidad, ahí está ella dormida solo puedo escuchar ante aquel silencio sepulcrante el sonido de su respiración, parece estar teniendo un buen sueño, su entreceja esta relajada, de hecho… ¿hace cuanto no veía su rostro así?

Toco sus cabellos y están casi secos pero sus ropas aún permanecen húmedas, me resulta imposible ignorar aquel hecho y solo me limito a despojarla de aquellas prendas húmedas y ponerle mis jeans así como la playera seca, no se queja, no hace nada me resulta tan extraño tan raro de ella que siempre pelea, que se avergüenza ante la desnudes de otro cuando abre sus ojos;

-Peeta...- articula antes de parar en seco y cubrirse con ambas manos el pecho desnudo, intento mantener la calma dos alarmados en esta situación no son buenos.

-No es lo que crees –intento decir lo más tranquilamente posible mientras extiendo mi mano para que tome la playera y le doy la espalda – llegaste empapada y simplemente no podía permitirme pescaras un resfriado –finalizo mientras escucho el sonido de la playera deslizándose por su piel, ella permanece en silencio y yo solo me limito a esperar que se tranquilice y articule palabra alguna, pasan los minutos que parecen eternos y no parece haber indicio alguno de que Katniss siquiera piense en dirigirme la palabra, dejo escapar un suspiro y me tallo los ojos entonces ella finalmente decide hablar

-No es que me incomode –dice para mi sorpresa – es solo que….- hace una pausa como si pensara que palabras usar, como si no supiera que decir en ese instante –esta clase de cosas no son tan fáciles para mí – dejo escapar una risa sarcástica, no de esas escandalosas, sino una de esas que salen antes de que siquiera puedas controlarlas.

-Tampoco es fácil para mi Katniss – digo mientras me pongo de pie y por primera vez en meses veo el rostro de Katniss, su piel morena y esos ojos grises que me hacen perderme en ellos cada vez que los veo – no sabes cuánto me está matando esta situación – articulo sin más – pero… solo se puede ayudar a alguien que quiere ser ayudado – digo sin más mientras tomo otra frazada y me aseguro de cubrirla lo mejor posible para que su cuerpo entre en calor.

\- Nosotros somos personas rotas –dice sosteniendo mi mano y obligándome a verla a los ojos – tu no entiendes nada…- dice sin más mientras suelta el agarre, algo en mí se retuerce luego de escucharla decir aquello y lo que digo después simplemente no puedo controlarlo, las palabras solo salen y no consigo detenerlo:

-¿que no te entiendo eh?- digo sarcásticamente mientras me acerco a ella y la tomo de las muñecas – no creo que sea necesario te recuerde porque he perdido la cabeza- pienso un segundo lo que estoy a punto de decir, sin embargo las palabras ya han salido y no hay nada que las detengan– o por quien la he perdido, por quien estoy así, porque Snow me eligió a mí para convertirme en esto... en una bestia – digo sin más mientras me pongo de pie y le doy la espalda –estoy cansado de estas peleas sin sentido, de reclamarnos mutuamente el no entendernos el uno al otro, de mantenernos aislados, Katniss…. Solo hay que parar-

Dejo escapar un suspiro y fijo mi vista en la ventana, intentando distraer estos terribles pensamientos con el bello paisaje que tengo frente a mí, pensar en que puedo salir de ahí que aún queda un mañana para nosotros, que esto se solucionara y que no todo es oscuridad, si tan solo ella me permitiera sacarla de esa penumbra, si tan solo no se culpara por todo…. Si solo dejara que alguien la salvara, siento como sus manos rodean mi cintura y pronto comienzo a sentir un calor agradable en mi espalda, ninguno de los dos dice nada y yo solo me limito a disfrutar de su cercanía, coloco mis manos sobre las suyas sin decir nada.

-Lo siento- dice ella sin más sacándome de mi trance

-¿Por qué?- pregunto yo queriendo entender más

-Por todo- dice ella-te he dejado solo antes, ahora… siempre- dice ella mientras aprieta mi cintura – y lo único que has hecho tu es amarme incondicionalmente y ese amor solo te ha dejado destrozado… solo te ha convertido en esto…-dice lo último casi como un susurro al viento, siento sus palabras como punzadas, provocando en mí una incomodidad que no se puede describir con palabras, por un lado siento que lo que ha dicho es sincero sin embargo siento como si pensara en mi acto de amor como un sacrificio

-no tienes que pedir perdón por nada Katniss… yo tome la decisión de amarte y nunca me arrepentiré por ello- le digo mientras me doy la media vuelva para ver su rostro- nunca me arrepentiré de haber caído enamorado de aquella chica que cruzaba la vaya todos los días para salir a cazar al otro lado del distrito- le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla- de aquella chica que estaba dispuesta a comerse las bayas conmigo, aquella mujer que me pidió quedarme con ella y yo respondí que siempre, yo decidí quedarme a tu lado Katniss- le digo mientras limpio una lagrima traviesa que resbala por su mejilla –pero …. Siempre hay un pero… pese a todo el amor que siento por ti Katniss, yo… no puedo continuar así, en esta clase de relación enfermiza en la que ninguno de los dos es feliz , solo continuamos prolongando nuestra agonía …. Simplemente no podemos continuar así.- me mira a los ojos y esta vez no parece dispuesta a desviar la mirada como lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones, yo solo espero su respuesta y acaricio su mejilla , su agarre se hace más fuerte y pareciera que las palabras no pueden salir de su boca. Pasan minutos que para mi se convierten en horas y lo único que puedo escuchar ante aquel silencio sepulcrante es el sonido de los pájaros, el sol que parece haber salido hace unos minutos y el sonido que se forma cuando Katniss traga saliva y finalmente se decide a articular palabra alguna;

-Tu y yo sabíamos que esto no seria fácil- dice mientras acerca una de sus manos a mi mejilla y yo me limito a disfrutar de su cercanía, sujeto su mano y cierro los ojos – Pero…- dice ella haciendo una pausa prolongada , como si estuviera meditando lo que está a punto de salir de sus labios , aquello me hace abrir mis ojos y despedirme de la agradable sensación de tener contacto con su piel – Siempre hay un pero Peeta tú ya lo has dicho y yo solo lo reafirmo, esta situación en la que los dos nos encontramos sumergidos, en una lucha constante intentando salir de las sombras solo está logrando destruir todo aquello por lo que hemos luchado estos años, por superar esa época de guerra e intentar lidiar con las pesadillas esas que llegan cada noche, esas que solo sirven como recordatorio de todo aquello que intentamos olvidar, o por lo menos eso que has intentado superar a toda costa, yo jamás me perdonare todo lo que Snow te hizo por mi causa-

-Detente- la interrumpo en seco no quiero escuchar más de lo que ya se

-No puedo hacerlo, sabes que jamás lo he hecho- me dice ella mientras acaricia mi mejilla y me sonríe amargamente –no soy buena haciéndolo una vez que comienzo no me detengo, tendrás que ser fuerte esta vez… como siempre lo has sido- dice ella, solo me limito a observarla y en algún punto de la conversación eh dejado de escucharla, porque de nuevo me está intentando alejar , siempre lo hace, siempre intenta atribuirse toda la responsabilidad de aquellos días oscuros, primero viene a mí en esos momentos de debilidad para después solo alejarme de ella, pretendiendo sacarme de su vida y sumirse entre las sombras mientras intenta hacer solo una cosa…. Olvidar.

-Katniss ¿Por qué no solo te puedes quedar a mi lado? , es acaso eso tan difícil para ti – le digo asqueado de todo el drama que hemos formado –solo queda aquí conmigo- finalizo mientras la abrazo.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo mal Peeta?, simplemente siento que si estoy a tu lado esas pesadillas aumentaran, y esos ataques que has intentado superar solo se volverían más fastidiosos para tu vida, yo solo te he causado desgracia y sufrimiento – dice ella con un hilo de voz _"en cualquier momento romperá en llanto"_ eso pensamiento cruza de inmediato por mi cabeza

\- Nada es simplemente dejamos esto por la paz hoy, luces cansada- le digo mientras limpio una de las lágrimas que resbala por su mejilla, ella solo asiente y yo la tomo de la mano conduciéndola a mi habitación – intenta dormir un poco – le digo mientras abro la puerta del cuarto- lo necesitas más que yo, por eso estas aquí no es así, las pesadillas esta vez fueron peores ¿cierto?-

-Lo sabes tan bien Peeta… son estas pesadillas que vienen y que parecen que nunca se irán- dice ella mientras entra a la habitación observándola con detenimiento- hace tanto tiempo que no estaba aquí, has cambiado varias cosas de su lugar cierto- dice ella mientras se sienta a la orilla de la cama y se gira a verme, yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

\- Lo único que te hace venir a mí son las pesadillas Katniss- digo mientras me aproximo a ella - aunque desearía que no fuera la única cosa que te hiciera venir aquí- digo sin más mientras sacudo sus cabellos y le sonrió.

-Peeta….- dice ella, es lo único que puede decir porque sabe que tengo razón, que no puede justificarse y que a veces resulta mejor callar

-No te preocupes, solo intenta dormir un poco- le sugiero mientras la tapo con las sabanas- cualquier cosa voy a estar abajo no dudes en llamarme- finalizo mientras le sonrió.

-Peeta… -articula ella antes de que abandone la habitación – gracias- dice sin más, solo la observo y cierro la puerta.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y observo aquella puerta blanca, el solo hecho de saber que la mujer que amo está del otro lado provoca que mi corazón lata como un potro desbocado, definitivamente Katniss es la única chica que puede provocar en mi esa infinidad de sentimientos que no pueden ser descritos con palabras, es como subir a una colina y bajar corriendo a toda velocidad, con el miedo de que en el camino puedas encontrar una piedra tropezar y entonces morir, es exactamente esa clase de sentimiento, demasiado loco ¿no?. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento absurdo y solo me limito a rascarme la nuca, camino por aquel pasillo con dirección a la planta baja cuando escucho que alguien toca la puerta principal, la otra persona que puede venir aquí a parte de Katniss es el, me apresuro a bajar las escaleras y ahí esta ;

-Que hay muchacho, supongo que aquí esta Katniss cierto-

-Hola Haymitch , hacia tanto que no te veía – le dijo mientras lo invito a pasar

-ya sabes muchacho eh andado de aquí para allá , pero parece que la mocosa aun no a superado lo que paso- dice mientras se sienta en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar

-nadie lo hace nunca Haymitch – le interrumpo, el solo me observa serio y sonríe de lado

-Tan a la defensiva de la mocosa como siempre- dice el – no sé qué demonios está esperando para darte una respuesta decente- dice el sin más.

-pero dudo mucho que vinieras a decirme solo esto- decido interrumpirlo el solo me observa y rompe a carcajadas no recuerdo la última vez que lo escuche reír así y lo siguiente que escuche eso… eso si me deja helado

-Me voy a casar muchacho- dice serio.


End file.
